


Call Me Again. (X Drake x Hawkins)

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru





	Call Me Again. (X Drake x Hawkins)

“Oh,  _now_ you’re calling me? You didn’t have to bother.” 

“I told you, I was busy.” 

“It would have taken just a minute of your precious time. I always remind you and you always forget.” 

“I didn’t forget, I just…had other things to do.” 

“Like what? What could you possibly be doing at this hour in the night?” 

“You know how  _he_ is. I’m constantly needed.” 

Hawkins sighed and tried to calm down, his eyes closed in focus. He lifted the Den-Den Mushi on his hand higher to his lips. 

“Whatever, I’m off to bed.”

“Hey-” Drake’s voice on the other side was soft and just so familiarly steady, Hawkins had to bite his lip in order to restrain a flow of love-confessions threatening to stumble from his mouth. “You know I love calling you.” 

“Sure you do,” the blonde sighed. There was a moment of silence following his statement, during which the man realized he’d want nothing more than to simply fall asleep listening to the peaceful voice of his lover. But, of course, Drake had other ideas.

“What are you wearing?” 

A deep blush flooded his cheeks when Hawkins heard the supposedly-innocent question. He had to switch the hand in which he held the Den-Den Mushi, the other one already too slippery from sweat. Was it really  _that_ easy to throw him off balance?

“My pajamas, what else could I be wearing?” 

“Yes, but which ones?” 

“You’ve got issues, Drake,” Hawkins murmured, but had to speak again when the complete silence on the other side indicated his lover is still stubbornly waiting for an answer. How annoying. “The one with the cookie pattern.” 

“Ah.” 

There was a mild commotion on Drake’s side before everything went silent again. And when he finally spoke, it was in a low, deliciously raspy voice that meant nothing less than pure sin. “You mind elaborating on that?” 

“Drake.” The blonde used the most strict and cold tone he could take on. “What are you doing?”

Loud creaking of - Hawkins assumed - the bed and the barely audible pants of his partner that he so loved to hear whenever things got hot and heavy in between them only raised his suspicions about Drake’s intentions, as well as the direction towards which this phone call was going. 

“Nothing,” Drake sighed, his voice ragged. “Just talk to me.” 

It was a simple request, but the way he said it? The tone of those words easy to read, telling just how much he missed him; it was almost a love confession. And Hawkins couldn’t resist such refined acts, such subtle yet alluring traps that he was more than glad to fall into. 

“But what do you want me to say? I-” Hawkins paused, biting his lip. Predicting it was going to be a rather long talk, he sat down at the edge of the bed, the soft mattress dipping a little under his weight. “-I just miss having you here.” 

His voice turned even more quiet, the blonde seemingly afraid someone’s going to overhear the conversation, even though the doors to his room were shut and the only window closed already - the courtesy of the freezing winter outside. 

The Den-Den Mushi in his hand raised a taunting eyebrow. The little snail even had Drake’s flashy hairstyle, which was disturbing enough for Hawkins to avert his eyes and fix them on the wall in front. 

“Oh,  _crap_ ,” Drake almost whined, pleasure lacing his tone, but it was too quiet for Hawkins to fully enjoy. After a few seconds of relative silence, Drake spoke again, this time more clearly.

“That’s all you’ve got to say to me? I’m on a suicidal mission in an unknown country with every damn samurai around the corner walking around with a cursed sword or whatever, and you just  _miss_ having me there?” 

“Well, yes! Do you want me to pull out a list of things that are on my mind and talk dirty to you-” Hawkins stopped and shot a quick look at the Den-Den Mushi. “- or rather, to a snail with a fauxhawk on my hand, just so you could blow off some steam?  _Fine_.” 

“Oh, it’s not that-”

“I’m worried about you, you fool,” Hawkins mercilessly interrupted, falling back onto the bed. “I’d rather be there with you, so you won’t do anything stupid, as per usual. And if something happens to you there, I won’t even have a chance to know. There, horny enough?” 

Drake cleared his throat and puffed out a breath. 

“You’re unbelievable. And you know I’m older than you, right? Why would you-” 

“I’m the smarter one.” 

The tension in the air started clouding his mind, colliding with his regular train of thoughts, but Hawkins didn’t mind that anymore. Drake has been away for long enough, and there were  _matters_ that could only be satisfied when done with his lover. 

“Make me feel good,” Hawkins muttered, the blush still present on his cheeks. Perhaps he was too straight-forward?

“Oh, that’ll be easy.” When Drake responded, he seemed a bit taken aback, but he was hiding it well. “You’re going to do the job for me.” 

“As always.” Without thinking much more, Hawkins reached to his pants and started rubbing himself through the fabric. Immediately, a wave of lust hit him, taking his breath away. It’s really been a long time after he last indulged in such pleasure. 

“Touch yourself as if I was there.” Drake’s purr was low, far too low for a normal human being. “You know the way I do it, right? You remember?” 

Hawkins’ head rolling back and a lewd gasp coming from him was enough of an answer. The Den-Den Mushi in his other hand was a pure inconvenience at this point, so he set it on the mattress beside his head. 

“Of course I do, you  _dinosaur_ , how could I not?” 

“Take it in your hand.” 

The tone was now demanding, leaving no room for negotiations. And it was one of the hottest things Hawkins have ever heard. He started moving his palm up and down his shaft, his hips buckling into his hand to force it faster, harsher on his cock. An uncontrolled moan got past his lips. 

“So impatient,” Drake hummed, amused, but couldn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice, obvious pleasure dripping from his words. 

“You’re doing it too, yes?” 

“ _Fuck,_ yes. And it feels so good.” 

Hawkins wanted to agree, but he clenched his jaw in order to prevent another stumbling groan. The already-present precum started conveniently lubricating his dick, so he picked up the pace of his movements. 

“Drake.”

“Yes?” A cute chuckle could be heard from the other side. “You sound so smitten already.” 

Hawkins was about to tell him to shut up, but Drake’s voice has taken away every last bit of restraint he had in his mind. 

“I swear I could cum just from hearing you speak.” 

Normally, such sentence would have never gotten past his lips, but the blonde was far too turned-on to care. A wave of cold pleasure started to erupt from his abdomen, so he let his head fall back in await for the orgasm. 

Drake, on the other hand, was either to stunned by the sentence to respond or too indulged in his own ministrations. Only his groans and grunts, gradually getting louder, spurred Hawkins on, pushing him to his climax.

“I love you,” he gasped so quietly, Drake might have as well missed it. He felt the warm loads of cum coating his hand when he reached his peak, the muscles on his legs spasming faintly. 

“You’re weird but I love you too.” 

The blonde couldn’t help but smile upon hearing the response. Another silent moment passed, being suddenly disturbed by Hawkins’ insecure question. 

“Did you cum?” 

The carefree laughter that followed was so relaxing, and the most beautiful sound on the planet, Hawkins started to miss his lover even more.  

“That sounds strangely familiar. See? It’s just as if I was there with you.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes and reached for the Den-Den Mushi. 

“You’re so annoying. Good night.” 

Before he managed to hang up, Drake’s heartfelt chuckle could be heard again. 

“I told you I love calling you.”


End file.
